Buku Harian
by Kurenai Rigel
Summary: Percayakah kalian, jika sebuah buku harian bisa menyatukan dua orang yang sebelumnya tidak saling mengenal menjadi dekat? Awalnya Soifon menganggap Ggio sebagai temannya, apakah perasaan itu dapat berubah? Mind to Read and Review please?


**Buku Harian**

**Disclaimer** : Selamanya Bleach punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini.

**Note** : Menggunakan Soi Fon POV.

**Warning!** AU, maybe sedikit OOC, gaya bahasa kacau, yang lainnya? I don't know. =_="

Saya kembali lagi dengan GgioSoi pair. Umm, mungkin ada sedikit TeslaSoi, dan TeslaApache. Mohon bantuannya, senpai-senpai sekalian. Saya harap fic ini lebih baik daripada yang kemarin.

Baiklah, Happy reading! m(-_-)m

**###FGH&&HGF###**

Kuaduk-aduk semua isi tas dan lemariku, kubongkar semua laci-laci yang ada di kamarku, aku mulai cemas... Bagaimana ini? Buku harianku hilang! Aku mulai berkeringat dingin, tubuhku mulai gemetaran. Kupandangi setiap sudut kamarku. Bola mata abu-abuku melebar. Ya, ampun! Berantakan sekali seperti kapal pecah! Buku-buku berserakan, baju-baju semuanya tergeletak di mana-mana.

"Kak... Kak Ulquiorra!" aku berteriak sambil menuruni tangga. "Kak Ulquiorra!" Tak ada siapapun di lantai bawah. Aku semakin cemas. Berbagai macam pikiran berkecamuk di benakku.

"Woi...!" sebuah suara membuatku berhenti berpikir. Sontak kutolehkan wajahku ke sumber suara dan mendapati kakakku tengah berdiri di dekat meja makan.

"Aduh, Kak Ulquiorra membuatku kaget saja!" gerutuku kesal.

"Lagian, ngapain kamu bengong di sini sendirian? Ada apa, sih?" tanya Kak Ulquiorra heran. Satu alisnya terangkat saking bingungnya.

"Kakak ngambil buku harianku, ya? Ngaku aja deh, Kak! Nggak usah pura-pura!" tudingku tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Kak Ulquiorra mencebikkan wajahnya. "Enak saja! Baru juga pulang, sudah dituduh yang nggak-nggak!" tukasnya gusar. "Lagian ngapain juga Kakak ngambil buku harian kamu? Nggak ada kerjaan! Paling-paling isinya hanya puisi-puisi gombal buat si Tesla, cowok pujaan kamu yang sok tajir, sok cakep, dan sok modis itu, kan?" sambungnya lagi dengan kata-kata yang amat-sangat pedas.

Aku terdiam sejenak, dan berpikir kalau kata-kata Kak Ulquiorra memang ada benarnya. Memang semenjak aku suka sama yang namanya Tesla, laki-laki pindahan dari Jerman setahun lalu itu, aku jadi giat membuat puisi-puisi romantis.

"Iiihh, Kak Ulquiorra bukannya ngaku malah ngeledekin aku!" aku mencibir. Kesal bukan main.

"Ya, kamu. Kok bisanya marah-marahin orang aja?" sahut Kak Ulquiorra tak mau kalah.

Sambil menggerutu, aku pergi ke kamar. Kubuka pintu kamar, dan kuhempaskan tubuhku ke tempat tidur. Aku mulai merasa putus asa.

'_Duuh, ke mana sih buku harianku? Ya, Tuhan! Tolong temukan buku harianku!'_ doaku dalam hati tulus.

Lama kelamaan kelopak mataku mulai turun, dan tanpa sadar aku pun tertidur dengan lelapnya.

* * *

"Soi, Soi Fon! Bangun sayang, nanti terlambat ke sekolah, lho!" suara ketukan di pintu membangunkanku.

"Nggak ah, Ma. Soi Fon nggak mau sekolah!" sahutku.

"Lho, kenapa, Soi? Kamu sakit? Boleh Mama masuk?" tanya Mama khawatir.

"Masuk aja, Ma. Pintunya nggak dikunci, kok!" jawabku cuek.

Pintu kamarku mulai membuka perlahan. Di ambang pintu, Mama menatapku dengan sangat cemas. Beliau segera menghampiri tempat tidurku dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Pokoknya aku nggak mau sekolah. Titik. Aku lagi nggak enak badan, Ma. Mama ngerti, dong!" ulasku mengenai penolakanku untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Raut wajah Mama terlihat semakin khawatir. Beliau memegang dahiku, dan berujar. "Tapi, badanmu nggak panas, Soi. Kamu sehat! Ayo, sana mandi. Semuanya nungguin kamu sarapan lho' di bawah!"

"Nggak, nggak, nggak, pokoknya Soi Fon nggak mau sekolah!" Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Mama mengernyitkan alis saking herannya. Akupun berusaha untuk membujuk Mama. "Soi Fon mohon kali iniiii aja! Ya, Ma? Please...!"

Kulihat Mama menghela nafas panjang. Beliau menatapku lekat-lekat dan berkata. "Baiklah, tapi janji ya hanya kali ini saja?"

"Iya! Pasti, Ma! Soi Fon janji! Mama baik banget!" seruku seraya memeluk erat Mama.

Beliau membelai rambut biru tuaku yang masih acak-acakan dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Iya, iya. Sekarang cepetan kamu turun, sarapan dulu. Nanti kamu sakit beneran, lho!" kata beliau lembut. Senyum manis terpancang di bibir mungilnya.

"Err, Soi Fon di sini dulu ya, Ma? Nanti kalau Soi Fon lapar, Soi Fon turun deh!" tukasku setengah merajuk.

Mama menghela nafas lagi. Satu tangannya mengacak rambutku dengan penuh kasih. "Ya, sudah! Terserah kamu, tapi kamu harus makan, ya!"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku perlahan. Mama tersenyum lagi, dan membalikkan tubuhnya, beliau segera beranjak dari kamarku dan menutup pintu kamarku dari luar.

Sepeninggal Mama, aku kembali terhenyak di kasurku. Kembali meratapi hilangnya buku harianku. '_Ke mana sih buku harianku?_' Rasanya ingin kuteriakkan kata-kata itu, tapi...

* * *

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 10 lewat 7 menit, rumah mulai sepi, orang-orang yang aku sayangi sudah mulai beraktivitas. Mama... paling juga arisan, kalau Papa pasti ke kantor, Kak Ulquiorra kuliah. Tinggal aku sendiri di rumah, Bi Neliel sedang mengantarkan anaknya ke dokter.

Kumasukkan kaset_ Linkin Park_ yang kemarin baru kubeli di Disctarra. Kunyalakan radioku keras-keras. Aku berharap bisa melupakan permasalahan yang sedang kuhadapi, tapi percuma saja! Karena kesal, akhirnya radio itu aku matikan.

Suara bel mengejutkanku. Malas sekali aku membukanya. Tapi, aku kembali berpikir... Barangkali itu tamu penting. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk turun ke bawah, dan membuka pintu depan. Aku tersentak kaget saat melihat orang yang ada di hadapanku.

Seorang lelaki muda berambut gelap, berkepang, berkulit Kuning langsat, dan memiliki mata berwarna emas... berdiri di hadapanku. Aku terkesiap akan ketampanan wajahnya. _Lelaki ini keren... _pujiku dalam hati seraya mengamati pemuda itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Selamat siang, Nona! Nona yang namanya Fonnie?" sapa pemuda itu ramah.

"Hah?" aku tersentak dan terdiam. Dalam hati aku berpikir, nama Fonnie kan cuma aku dan buku harianku yang tahu, darimana dia tahu nama samaranku?

"Nona? Nona?" suara itu menyadarkan lamunanku. Aku hampir lupa kalau seorang cowok keren sedang mengajakku berbicara.

"Eh, iya Bang, maaf! Abang tahu darimana nama saya Fonnie?" tanyaku penasaran.

Kulihat dia menyodorkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. "Maaf, Nona. Saya mau mengembalikan buku Nona. Kemarin saya menemukan ini, buku ini milik Nona, kan?" ujarnya sopan.

Aku meneliti apa yang ia berikan padaku, dan aku langsung tersentak seketika. Dia memberikan buku bersampul biru muda berpita ungu yang kukenali sebagai... BUKU HARIANKU! Kurebut buku itu dari tangannya, dan langsung kubaca buku itu untuk meyakinkan bahwa itu benar-benar buku harianku.

"Ya, Tuhan! Terima kasih! Abang nemuin ini di mana? Kapan? Kok bisa? Bagaimana caranya?" beribu-ribu pertanyaan kulontarkan pada pemuda itu, sehingga cowok keren itu sedikit kebingungan. Aku segera tersadar, dan buru-buru menguasai diriku. "Ah, Maaf Bang! Saya kebanyakan tanya, ya? Maaf, Bang!"

Pemuda itu hanya menanggapiku dengan seulas senyum manis di bibirnya. Kutarik tangannya dan kuajak dia masuk. "Mau minum apa, Bang? _Orange juice_, kopi, susu, teh, air putih, atau _soft drink_?" tanyaku sekedar basa-basi.

Cowok itu tersenyum lagi, dan berujar. "Nggak usah repot-repot, Nona. Saya tidak lama, kok!"

Aku tersenyum maklum. "Oh, ya sudah deh. Terus, bagaimana buku harian saya bisa ada di Abang?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Err, anoo... Sebelumnya, jangan panggil saya Abang lagi, ya? Saya jadi ngerasa tua. Panggil saja saya Ggio," jawabnya dibarengi senyumnya yang khas.

"Ah, maaf! Tapi, saya juga jangan dipanggil Nona dong! Saya kan bukan keturunan bangsawan. Nama saya Soi Fon, biasa dipanggil Soi-chan. Kalau Fonnie itu nama samaran saya, jadi jangan panggil saya Fonnie, ya?" tukasku.

"Ok, deh! Begini, kemarin aku kan pergi ke taman depan kompleks situ. Pas aku lagi duduk sambil baca majalah, kamu duduk di samping aku. Habis itu aku denger HP kamu bunyi, kamu angkat HP, habis itu kamu buru-buru pergi. Nah, ketika kamu pergi... Aku nemuin buku ini di bawah kursi taman. Mungkin buku ini jatuh ketika kamu lagi mengeluarkan HP," jelas Ggio panjang lebar.

"Terus, kenapa kamu nggak ngejar aku?" tanyaku heran.

Ggio menghela nafas. "Boro-boro mau ngejar! Melihat kamu lagi lari saja, aku sudah capek. Habisnya kamu lari kayak kereta api naik pesawat jet."

Aku mencebikkan wajahku. "Enak saja! Waktu itu aku dapat telepon kalau temanku lagi dirawat, jadi aku agak panik!"

Ggio mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda paham, sementara mulutnya membentuk huruf O. Lelaki berkepang dan bermata emas itu celingukan di dalam rumahku. "_By the way_, pada ke mana? Kok sepi?" tanyanya.

"Mamaku arisan, Papa kerja, Kak Ulquiorra kuliah, Bi Neliel cuti," jelasku.

"Pantesan, sepi kayak di hutan," gurau Ggio dibarengi kekehan tawanya.

Aku hanya mencibir. Setelah berbincang cukup lama, Ggio pun pamit pulang. Kulambaikan tangan ketika dia sampai di pintu pagar. Setelah dia menghilang dari pandanganku, aku langsung berteriak kegirangan. Aku tak peduli kalau tetangga pada denger, yang penting buku harianku ketemu!

* * *

Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu, bulan demi bulan... Tidak terasa berlalu begitu cepat. Sudah tiga bulan aku kenal sama Ggio, dia makin sering datang ke rumah.

Mama, Papa, bahkan Kak Ulquiorra juga udah akrab dengan Ggio, habis dia orangnya asyik banget! Tiba-tiba lamunanku terhenti oleh suara ketukan di pintu.

"Soi, Soi-chan, Soi Fon, bukain pintu dong! Cepetan! Lama banget sih!" terdengar suara Kak Ulquiorra dari balik pintu kamarku.

Aku pun segera berlari ke arah pintu dan memarahinya. "Apaan sih, Kak? Ganggu orang aja!"

"Memangnya kamu lagi ngapain sih? Ah, aku tahu! Kamu pasti lagi mikirin Tesla, atau jangan-jangan lagi mikirin Ggio? Aku bilangin Papa, lho!" tuding Kak Ulquiorra tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Aku langsung mencebikkan wajahku. Kesal karena dituduh tanpa bukti oleh kakakku yang rese ini. Aku pun berbalik memarahinya. "Ih, apa-apaan sih, Kak Ulquiorra? Suka asal, deh! Lagian mau ngapain sih masuk ke kamar Soi-chan? Pasti Kakak mau bikin ulah, ya?"

Kak Ulquiorra mendengus kesal. "Enak saja! Aku pinjam mobilmu dong! Kakak mau nganterin Kak Orihime ke mall, nih! Mobilku lagi dicat, soalnya kemarin mobil Kakak habis nyerempet gerobak mie ramen di depan kampus!"

"Bodo amat! Memangnya kupikirin! Lagipula mobilku bensinnya habis! Jadi nggak ada pinjam-pinjaman!" tukasku tak peduli.

"Ih, pelit banget sih? Pinjem, ya? _Please_..." pinta Kak Ulquiorra dengan sangat memelas.

"Udah dibilangin bensinnya habis! Ngeyel amat sih, jadi orang!" sergahku kesal.

Kak Ulquiorra akhirnya menyerah. "Ya udah deh, terpaksa Kak Ulqui yang ngisi bensin mobil kamu."

Mendengar perkataan Kak Ulqui, mataku langsung berbinar-binar saking senangnya. "Beneran, nih? Bener, lho! Awas kalau bohong, aku bilangin ke Kak Orihime kalau Kak Ulquiorra habis jalan sama Hallibel."

"Nggak bohong, deh! Suer sekewer-kewer!" ucap Kak Ulquiorra serius, dan membuat huruf V dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Aku langsung melompat-lompat kegirangan, tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi sebal dari wajah Kak Ulquiorra. "Kak Ulqui baik, deh! Tolong isikan bensinnya sampai penuh ya, Kak! Nih, kuncinya!" ujarku seraya mengangsurkan kunci mobil pada Kak Ulqui.

Kak Ulqui mendengus kesal. "Bodo!"

Setelah Kak Ulquiorra pergi, aku mulai teringat kata-katanya tadi. '_Pasti lagi mikirin Tesla atau jangan-jangan mikirin Ggio?_'

_Huh, enak saja!_ dengusku dalam hati. Ngapain aku mikirin Ggio? Pokoknya aku tetap suka sama Tesla, walaupun dia udah punya cewek... Aku tetap suka sama Tesla.

* * *

Malamnya, ketika sedang nonton TV... "Soi, ada telepon, tuh!" kata Kak Ulqui sambil menghampiriku.

"Dari siapa? Kalau dari Yachiru bilang aku nggak ada, paling-paling dia mau pinjam komik Naruto-ku yang baru," sahutku malas.

"Bukan, ini dari Nanao," sanggah Kak Ulquiorra sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke udara. Segera saja kuambil telepon dari tangan Kak Ulquiorra.

"Halo, ada apa, Na? Mau curhat lagi?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi pada temanku di seberang sana.

"_Nggak kok, aku mau ngasih kabar kalau di sekolah ada yang putus,_" jawab Nanao.

"Hah? Kamu putus sama Shuuhei, ya? Ya, ampun Na! Kenapa?" kejarku tak sabar.

"_Bukan, bukan aku, tapi..._"

"Tapi apa?" aku memotong kata-katanya dengan tak sabar.

Kudengar Nanao mendesah nafas panjang di seberang sana. "_Tapi kamu jangan kaget, ya?_"

Rasa penasaranku semakin memuncak. Aku segera mencecarnya. "Aduh, siapa sih, Na? Kamu jangan bikin aku mati penasaran, deh!"

"_Iya, sabar dong! Yang baru putus itu... Apache sama Tesla, kamu senang kan?_" jelasnya dengan nada agak genit.

"WHAATT?" responku kaget. Sejurus kemudian, aku terdiam. Akhirnya cowok yang kuidam-idamkan selama ini putus. Yes!

"_Halo? Soi-chan, kamu masih di situ, kan?_" tanya Nanao cemas.

Aku segera tersadar dari lamunanku dan menjawab Nanao dengan sedikit tergagap. "Iya, iya, Na. Sorry... Kamu tahu itu darimana?"

"_Orang aku lihat dengan mata kepala aku sendiri, pas istirahat aku kan ke kantin, terus aku jajan, habis itu..._"

Aku segera menyela ucapan Nanao. "Iya, iya, iya, aku ngerti! Udah dulu, yah! _Bye_..." Aku langsung memutuskan telepon dari Nanao. Aku segera menyambar buku telepon yang tergeletak di atas meja, membukanya, dan menekan nomor 80547810, lalu...

"Halo, selamat malam Tante. Ggio-nya ada?" tanyaku begitu terdengar suara 'halo' dari seberang telepon.

"_Dari siapa, ya?_" tanya ibunya Ggio.

"Dari Soi Fon, Tante," jawabku dengan nada sopan.

"_Tunggu sebentar, ya!_" ujar Ibunya Ggio. Sejurus kemudian...

"_Halo, apaan Soi?_" tanya Ggio penasaran.

"Ggio, kamu besok ke sini, yah! _Please_! Aku mau curhat sama kamu, nih! Udah dulu, ya! _Bye_!" jelasku panjang lebar. Setelah Ggio menjawab 'ok', aku segera menutup telepon.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Ggio datang ke rumahku, dan kami berbincang-bincang di halaman belakang rumah.

"Jadi, kamu mau ngomong apa?" tanya Ggio setelah menyesap tehnya.

"Begini, Ggio. Sebenarnya udah lama aku suka sama seseorang, dia teman sekelas aku. Nah, maka dari itu aku mau minta saran dari kamu, boleh kan?" jawabku mantap. Aku memberi isyarat mata padanya untuk segera menjawab permintaanku.

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Ggio sedikit kecewa, saat aku bilang aku menyukai seseorang.

"Kamu kenapa, Ggio? Kok mukanya aneh begitu?" tanyaku cemas.

Ggio segera mengatur ekspresi wajahnya dan mengalihkan pertanyaanku. "Ah, enggak! Kamu suka sama siapa?"

"Ehm, aku suka sama... namanya Tesla, dia baru putus sama ceweknya. Menurut kamu, aku mesti nyatain perasaanku nggak?" tanyaku dengan rasa penasaran yang begitu meraja.

Ggio menghela nafas panjang. "Kalau menurut aku sih, jangan sekarang. Soalnya... Mungkin aja Tesla masih patah hati. Lebih baik kamu tunggu 2 atau 3 minggu lagi."

"Oh, begitu ya? Ok, deh! Aku terima saran kamu. Makasih, ya!" sahutku ceria. Ggio hanya menanggapi ucapanku dengan senyum khasnya.

Aku menerima saran dari Ggio, tapi aku masih nggak ngerti... Kenapa muka Ggio mendadak lesu begitu? Jangan-jangan...

* * *

Dua minggu kemudian, aku pergi ke tempat kost-nya Tesla. Sengaja aku nggak nelepon dia dulu, biar _surprise _gitu...

Sampai pintu pagar, kulihat motor _harley_nya terparkir di garasi. Itu tandanya, dia ada. Kubuka pintu rumahnya, kebetulan pintunya nggak dikunci. Sepertinya, ibu kost Tesla nggak ada deh.

Aku berjalan dan kubuka pintu kamarnya sedikit, kayaknya sih... Dia nggak lihat aku deh. Tiba-tiba saja, aku melihat sesuatu yang nggak akan pernah aku lupakan seumur hidup. Aku melihat Tesla dan Nnoitra, temannya, sedang menghisap shabu-shabu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera keluar dari rumah itu. Beruntung Tesla tidak melihatku tadi. Aku tidak langsung pulang, aku harus melepaskan perasaan sedihku. Tiba-tiba saja, wajah Ggio terbayang di pikiranku.

Aku segera menuju kerumah Ggio. Sesampainya di rumah Ggio... "Ggio... Aku sedih banget!" aku berkata sambil menangis.

Ggio segera mengangsurkan kotak tisu padaku, aku segera menyusut air mataku yang masih terus-terusan bergulir di pipiku.

"Kenapa? Kamu ditolak?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Lebih menyakitkan dari itu!" raungku tanpa berhenti menangis. "Ternyata Tesla pemakai, pantesan dia diputusin ceweknya. Mungkin ceweknya tahu kalau Tesla pemakai."

Ggio menghela nafas panjang. "Ya, udah deh, Soi. Nggak usah sedih, mungkin dia bukan jodoh kamu. Pasti Tuhan akan ngasih jodoh yang lebih baik dari Tesla," nasihatnya lembut sambil membelai rambutku.

Aku menyeka air mataku hingga kering dengan tisu. "Mungkin kamu benar, Ggio. Tapi, aku kecewa banget!" ucapku yang terdengar seperti keluhan.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Ggio menghangatkanku. "Kamu tenang aja, Soi. Kan, masih ada aku!"

* * *

Sejak hari itu, aku mulai berusaha untuk melupakan Tesla. Ggio selalu menyemangati agar aku tidak terlalu larut dalam kesedihan. Dia bagaikan malaikat yang selalu membantuku.

Pada suatu malam, dia mengajakku pergi ke _Cafe_. Katanya sih, biar aku bangkit lagi. sesampainya di _Cafe_, kami memesan makanan. Setelah selesai makan...

"Soi, udah lama aku pengen ngomong ini sama kamu," dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil sambil berkata. "Aku sayang sama kamu, kamu mau kan memakai kalung ini sebagai tanda rasa sayang aku?"

"Tapi, Ggio..." ucapku ragu. Aku tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan kalimatku sendiri.

"Tapi, kalau kamu menganggap kita lebih baik temenan, nggak apa-apa kok!" sahutnya ceria dibarengi senyum manis khasnya.

Aku menggeleng perlahan. "Nggak, Ggio. Aku juga sebenarnya sayang sama kamu. Kamu selalu _support_ aku, ngelindungin aku, baik banget sama aku. Jadi sekarang, kamu boleh pasang kalung itu di leherku."

Dia pun memasang kalung berliontin kupu-kupu emas itu di leherku, dan dia pun mengecup keningku dengan lembut.

"Makasih ya, Soi. Kamu udah mau nerima aku," ujarnya lembut dibarengi senyum manisnya yang sangat menawan itu.

Aku membalas senyumannya dan berujar. "Aku juga!"

Dalam hati aku amat bersyukur karena Tuhan telah memberikanku lelaki yang amat menyayangiku. _Thanks God, dan tak lupa juga... thanks my diary_.

**END**

Bagaimana? Apakah hasilnya bagus? Atau malah nggak jelas dan abal? Maafkan saya, saya berusaha keras agar hasilnya bagus. Jika ada yang kurang berkenan di hati senpai-senpai sekalian, tolong maafkan saya.

Jika ada typo, bisakah senpai memberitahu saya? Saya harap saya bisa memperbaikinya secepat mungkin, agar karya ini lebih enak dibaca. Akhir kata, keberatankah jika saya meminta imbalan berupa review? Please Tekan tombol biru di bawah, ya?

P L E A S E

R E V I E W

I F

D O N' T

M I N D


End file.
